In 1968 the investigators completed an ethnographic study of cultural transmission in the elementary school in "Schonhausen," Germany and administered a visual eliciting technique consisting of line drawings of significant activities leading to urban versus rural-traditional life styles, termed the "instrumental activities inventory," to all children attending the school, their teachers, a sample of parents, and to children in all grades in the local secondary school. The purpose of the study was to determine the influence of the school as a culture transmitting agency upon the instrumental preferences expressed by children. The school was ethnographically defined as culturally conservative. Teachers and parents exhibited similar biases. Despite this, a slight majority of the children expressed urban-oriented preferences. Cognitive organization of potentially conflicting choices was typically composed of three parts: 1) idealized identity; 2) pragmatic; 3) romantic. Urbanization of family or origin, occupation of father, education of parents, culture area of family origin, age, and sex, were tested for association with expressed preferences. Sweeping curricular reform has taken place since 1968, the textbooks and most of the teachers have been replaced, all in the direction of modernization and urbanization. The present research is designed to find out whether these intentional changes have materially affected the processes of cultural transmission (which requires careful ethnographic analysis), and to determine the results of cultural transmission as expressed in instrumental preferences related to village versus urban life styles.